In the context of highly competitive market for lumber, monetary loss related to poor quality of produced pieces maybe important. Manufacturers need to promptly react when a problem occurs on a production line. The production of miscut wood pieces at the log cutting stage even during a few minutes, implies high loss for the manufacturers. The continuous control of production lines has become progressively a priority requiring automatic control systems using optical scanning devices for measuring log profile upstream the primary cutting station, for then controlling either log or cutting tool position with respect to geometrical parameters measured. While such systems provide quality and raw material yield improvements as compared with a non-automated production line, accuracy and stability according to which the mechanical feeding devices are capable of positioning logs with respect to cutting tools are limited, which can explain why quality and raw material yield observed in production can be found lower to simulations based on profile data and cutting parameters commanded by the control system used. In particular, underestimation of pieces dimension at the primary or secondary cutting stage generating wood skipping at the planing stage, the overestimation of dimensions with respect to the target dimensions as voluntary applied by the operator contributes to production planing recuts of low commercial value. Some systems available for sawing mills for controlling target dimensions make use of few profile points per each face so as to control some dimensional parameters, without considering other defects related to faces parallelism, knife cutting marks, stripping or roughness. Faces parallelism errors produced at primary and secondary stages also generate wood skipping at planing. Breaking and wear of canter knifes cause stripping, more or less important marks, roughness on full-squared cants and then under-classification of pieces at planing. In order to improve production performance at primary and secondary log cutting stages, the development of improved systems and methods of cutting is still needed.